Benutzer Diskussion:Pflaume/Archiv
' Herzlich Willkommen in meinem Diskussionsarchiv. Hier gehts zu meiner aktuellen Diskussionsseite. 2008 Begrüßung --Tobi72 19:19, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Yvonne Craig Bitte beachte, dass du in Artikeln keine Links nach außerhalb MA setzt. Dies ist so nicht vorgesehen. Interne Links darfst du dafür aber setzen, sofern der Artkel auch später erscheinen wird.--Tobi72 17:45, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich danke dir für den Hinweis und die Korrektur. Ich werde das in Zukunft selbstverständlich beachten und externe Links, wenn überhaupt, nur separat unter der Überschrift "Externe Links" einfügen. --Pflaume 13:12, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bitte beachte dabei, dass der Bereich externe Links nicht überladen wird. Im Allgemeinen sollten nur folgende Links gesetzt werden: Link zu Wiripedia und bei Schauspielern zu IMDB. Bei Synchronsprechern kann noch der Link zur Synchronsprecher-Datenbank erstellt werden. Wenn vorhanden, kann auch noch die offizielle Homepage verlinkt werden. Bitte nicht mehr, da der Artikel sonst überladen wird.--Tobi72 13:42, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis auf Diskussion Hi, ich habe bemerkt, dass Du die Vorlage:USS nutzt, deswegen ist für Dich vielleicht auch diese Diskussion von Interesse. MfG--Bravomike 12:24, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kleiner Hinweis Hallo, ein kleiner Hinweis, vielleicht spart er Dir ein (ganz klein) wenig Arbeit: Wenn Du ein Bild aus der MA/en hier erfasst und die Vorlage verwendest, dann musst Du die Kategorie:Bild (MA/en) nicht noch extra manuell dazu eintragen. Die Vorlage macht das automatisch, da steckt die Kategorie schon drin. Wie gesagt, spart vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig Arbeit. MfG--Bravomike 11:02, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Was die Bilder angeht, so hab ich mich sogar an deinen Vorgaben orientiert Benutzer:Bravomike/Test. Neben der Vorlage sollten auch die jeweiligen Kategorien zugeordnet werden. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Vorlage mit der Kategorie in diesem Fall zusammenhängt. Zusätzliche Arbeit macht das allerdings nicht, denn ich gebe das nicht jedes mal manuell ein, sondern nutze eine Standardvorlage die ich dann kopiere (im Grunde genommen muss ich ja, wenn es sich um Bilder von Personen handelt, nur den Beschreibungstext ändern). Aber ok, ich lass' die Kategorie in Zukunft weg. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis.--Pflaume 11:59, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh, scheint da nicht so deutlich zu werden. Tatsächlich war es so, dass die Vorlage:Bild (MA/en) mehr oder weniger hauptsächlich deswegen eingeführt wurde, um die MA/en-Bilder leichter mit der einheitlichen Kategorie versehen zu können.--Bravomike 13:22, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis EpLink-Vorlage Hallo, nur ein kleiner Hinweis bezüglich der Funktionsweise der EpLink-Vorlage: Bei Episoden, die den Zusatz "(Episode)" tragen, ist es unnötig, diesen Zusatz in der Quellenangabe mit anzugeben. Eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben der EpLink-Vorlage ist es, in solchen Fällen aus der Angabe des bloßen Titels einen korrekten Link zur Episode zu machen. Die Angabe des "(Episode)"-Zusatzes ist bei Bildern sogar kontrproduktiv, da die Vorlage so nicht die korrekte Bilderkategorie findet. Statt zum Beispiel schreibe also einfach nur . Danke, mfG--Bravomike 06:56, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Hallo Pflaume! Ich habe bemerkt, dass du an einigen Stellen Synchronsprecher ergänzt hast. Und weil ich auch ein wenig damit zu tun habe, würde mich folgendes brennend interessieren :-) Wo hast du diese Infos her? Ich habe schon einige Listen und Karteien gegengeprüft, aber nur selten neue Daten entdeckt. Ist das eine bestimmte Quelle oder hast du die Informationen aus der MA/de verknüpft? Vielen Dank, -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:58, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja vielen Dank. Ich kenne die meisten Seiten tatsächlich, bis auf diese Unterseite http://www.synchronkartei.de/old/classic%20guide/ von synchronkartei.de, hier habe ich bislang nur auf der Hauptseite nach den Serien gesucht und dann die Ergebnislisten ausgwertet. Vielen Dank und noch viel Spaß hier! :Nachtrag: in der LAL zu den Schauspielern gibt es auch noch eine ausführliche Liste der Synchros, vllt ist da noch etwas neues dabei. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:48, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Hallo, nochmal zum Thema Synchron, diesmal ein kleiner Hinweis von mir: Du hast bei Thoris den Synchronsprecher eingetragen. Bitte nutze diese Information auch für den Episodenartikel und den Sprecherartikel. Nur wenn eine Synchroninfo in allen drei Artikeln erscheint, werden Infos effizient vernetzt und auch eine spätere Kontrolle auf Vollständigkeit wird einfacher. Vielen Dank und viel Erfolg bei der weiteren Synchronsuche! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:59, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Na, da haben wir beide die Synchronabteilung mal ordentlich aufgeräumt. Hast du noch irgendwo einen Redlink von einem Sprecher gefunden? Sonst hätten wir sie wohl fürs erste mal komplett. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 19:05, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Besten Dank für die flotte Antwort! Ich hätte beinahe angefangen, mir die Zeit mit fehlenden Schauspielern zu vertreiben ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 23:05, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 2009 Hi! Willkommen zurück und ein frohes neues (Rest)-Jahr! Jetzt da du wieder da bist, hat mich das direkt motiviert, wieder mal einige Artikel zu Schauspielern anzulegen! Damit werd ich nachher gleich anfangen... :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Elizabeth Cutler‎ Ich hab die Sidebar bei Elizabeth Cutler deswegen entfernt, da diese Figur nur in drei Folgen vorkommt und da reicht ja ein normales Bild. Die Sidebars sollten wir nur bei den Hauptfiguren nehmen. --Klossi 12:14, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Bild: Steve O'Connel ‎ Ich tausche nebenbei die ganzen Bilder der TOS gegen Remastered aus, weil da die Qualität einfach besser ist. Wird ja auch mittlerweile in der eng MA so gemacht. --Klossi 13:47, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Verweise auf BKs Hallo, ich muss gleich zu Anfang eingestehen, dass ich da ein wenig voreingenommen bin, aber: Verweise auf begriffsklärungsseiten sind eigentlich nur dann nötig, wenn man das ganze über die Vorlage:Begriffsklärung Typ 2 regeln kann. Ansonsten sind sie eigentlich unnötig, denn man kommt ja bei einer Suche gar nicht erst direkt auf die Seite, und wenn man über einen Link dort hin kommt, dann ist ja definitiv der richtige gemeint--Bravomike 18:07, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. War mein erster Versuch mit Begriffserklärungsseiten. Dachte nur, so ein Verweis könnte dann Sinn machen, wenn man rein zufällig auf der Seite gelandet ist (also nicht direkt über die Suchfunktion), aber gern wissen will, wer denn noch so alles (z.B.) "Duffy" heißt :-) . Ich hab die Verweise wieder entfernt und merk's mir für die Zukunft ;) --Pflaume 18:22, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. Wie gesagt, wenn man sucht, dann kommt man je eigentlich sowieso zuerst auf die BK. Außerdem verwässern solche Links die automatische Liste nur noch mehr :(--Bravomike 18:26, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verschiebung Hallo, danke für Deine Bemühungen um Notlandung der Galileo 7, aber so eine unsaubere Verschiebung ist sehr unschön. Dadurch geht die Versionsgeschichte verloren und so richtig nachvollziehbar ist sie selbst auch nicht. Wenn es das nächste Mal Probleme gibt, dann wende Dich bitte einen Admin, damit der dann eine korrekte Verschiebung durchführen kann. Vielen Dank, mfG--Bravomike 08:39, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Oh, mach Dir keine Sorgen, viel Aufwand war das nicht. Ich wollte bloß verhindern, dass irgendjemand denkt, so was würde eine reguläre Verschiebung ersetzen. Übrigens kann man manchmal sogar auf Redirects verschieben, ohne sie vorher löschen zu müssen, das geht aber, glaube ich, nur, wenn der Artikel bereits früher einmal unter dem Titel lag uns dann verschoben wurde.--Bravomike 08:47, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Synchro Jochen Schröder Aha, da hab ich ja wieder geschusselt... Danke für die Korrektur des Schauspielers. Ich habe die Folge vorhin gesehen und da viel mir der Fehler mit der Synchro auf. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der, der den Bolianer spricht auch J.P. Hanson und Karnas gesprochen hat - aber sicher nicht den Vulkanier. Wer den hingegen spricht, vermöge ich nicht zu sagen. Hast dazu etwas sicheres? -- 22:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja stimmt, er klingt nur etwas... vulkanischer ;-) Danke fürs Linksetzen! -- 09:21, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Schwittau-Externer Link Ja. Wir wollen die Artikel nicht überladen. Bei Schauspielern wird gestattet, dass man einen IMDB-Link, einen Link auf Wikipedia und ggf. auf die Homepage macht. Bei Synchronsprechern gestatten wir auf die Synchronsprecher DB, ggf. auf IMDB und Wikipedia. Aber wir sollten nicht jedes Interview einfügen. Zumal dieses nichts mit Star Trek zu tun hat. Das kann ggf. auf der Simpsons-Wiki verlinkt werden, ist aber für den Artikel hier eher uninteressant.--Tobi72 12:20, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meinen Respekt... ...für deine unglaublich beharrliche Arbeit bei der Aktualisierung der Darstellerübersichten wollte ich dir schon lange mal bekunden. Also: Respekt! Ich kann mich noch an die ewige Textschieberei erinnern, die für die Episodensidebars nötig war, bis endlich der Bot schlau war das zu tun. Aber was du hier nach und nach tust ist noch mal doppelt so beeindruckend. Wie gehst du eigentlich dabei vor, hast du irgendwelche Vorlagen? Vllt würde ich auch noch die ein oder andere Episode übernehmen? Aber ich möchte dir da auch gar nicht reinpfuschen! Doch wenn du mir dein Vorgehen kurz erklärst würde ich das auch gern versuchen... -- 20:58, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Auch von mir Anerkennung. Ich interessiere mich zwar persönlich nicht ''so sehr für Darsteller und Synchronsprecher, aber auch Deine stätigen Bemühungen zur Verbesserung der Bildersituation sind ziemlich gut.--Bravomike 08:11, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "klingonisches Lager"? Hallo, stammt das aus einer geschnittenen Szene? Wenn ja, sollte man das nicht anmerken?--Bravomike 11:08, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hm, stimmt, wenn die DVD mit einem Directors Cut rauskommt sieht die ganze Sache natürlich wieder anders aus. Aber danke für die Kennzeichnung bis dahin erst einmal--Bravomike 14:04, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re: Semesterferien Bitte um Verzeihung, ich hatte nur gesehen, dass der Artikel keine Quelle, keinen Trek-Inhalt und auch sonst niy hatte und noch dazu als Real-World-Artike (!) gekennzeichnet war, da habe ich ihn schnellgelöscht. Ich stelle ihn wieder her. Noch mal, ich bitte für den Schnellschuß um Verzeihung.--Bravomike 16:16, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re:Ishka-Sidebar Hatte die Versionsgeschichte nur überflogen und das wohl übersehen. Allerdings frage ich mich warum dann zum Beispiel Charaktere wie Tora Ziyal oder Joseph Sisko oder auch insbesondere Brunt, der wohl auf ebensoviele Auftritte kommen dürfte wie Ishka, mit einer Sidebar versehen sind? Insbesondere da in der Diskussion zur Artikelvorlage für Personen nichts über eine Beschränkung zu lesen ist, sondern darauf hingewiesen wird, dass so etwas sinnvoll ist, wenn genügend Informationen über eine Person zur Verfügung stehen.--Joe-le 21:11, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ah ok, ich verstehe die Problematik. Meiner Meinung nach wertet eine gut gestaltete Sidebar zwar einen Artikel enorm auf, aber wenn es diesbezüglich keine übereinstimmende Regelung gibt, werde ich das natürlich erstmal so akzeptieren.--Joe-le 21:45, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re:T'Pol-Bild Hab ich gar nicht gewußt bzw gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass wir auch ein eigenes Bild haben. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin um so besser, denn ich bin nicht so ein Fan von den Bildern aus der eng MA. Aber wenn sowas ist und ich hab einen Artikel in Arbeit gesetzt kannst du mich auch anschreiben und dann ändern. Da ich aufgrund meiner Arbeit eh viel Zeit habe, benötige ich immer lange um solche Artikel fertig zu stellen. --Klossi 20:21, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Also mit anderen Worten der perfekte Zufall :) PS muss mich auch mal der Meinung der anderen Anschließen, was du da mit den Episoden und ihren Schauspielern machst ist eine großartige Leistung, vorallem, dass du das so konsequent durchziehst. --Klossi 06:33, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Ich hab dich mal hier Vorgeschlagen Forum:Rücksetzrecht, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. --Klossi 06:44, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Damit hast Du nun Rollback-Recte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, und mach weiter so!--Bravomike 18:41, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dann viel Spaß beim backrollen! ;-) 18:59, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch auch von mir. -- 19:02, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Da schließ ich mich doch an! Meinen Glückwunsch zum neuen Rollback-Status! -- 19:12, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich danke Euch ;) Hoffen wir, dass ich das Recht gar nicht so häufig einsetzen muss :-) --Pflaume 20:26, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich natürlich den Glückwünschen mit an, du hast es wirklich verdient. --Klossi 16:14, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Pflaume, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:22, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Neue Abstimmung Nachdem nun die Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse beendet wurde, steht fest, dass eine Mehrheit der User die Namen behalten möchte. Damit das auch passieren kann, muss in Forum:Unsere Canon-Politik eine entsprechende Richtlinienabstimmung durchgeführt werden. Es wäre daher ganz nett, wenn ihr (die Stimmen der ersten Abstimmung) euch auch noch an dieser Diskussion beteiligt. --Mark McWire 21:24, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Romane - Buchrücken Hallo, natürlich habe ich gar nix dagegen, im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich sehr, wenn Du dich dazugesellst! Was Den Text vom Buchrücken angeht: hab ich noch nie drüber nachgedacht, aber es ist wichtig diese Frage zu klären. Am besten wäre es wohl, die Frage auch im Forum zu stellen, um alle um ihre Meinung zu bitten. Aber ich finde Deine Idee sehr gut und ich denke, das könnte man auch schnell und bequem mit dem Bot umsetzen. Insofern kannst du ja erstmal weiterhin Sidebar und/oder NavLeiste weitermachen und wenn es einen Beschluss gibt kann mans noch machen. Aber stell die Frage mal ruhig im Forum, dann ist es auch eine belastbare Sache ;-) -- 14:04, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wollte dir noch den kleinen Hinweis geben, dass ich auf Shismas Disk kurz aufliste, was ich an kleinen (Anzeige-)Fehlern finde. Er hat die Ahnung, die man dafür braucht, sich da zurechtzufinden. Diese Vorlagenprogrammierung ist mir ein Rätsel... :-) -- 20:27, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist eine gute Idee, auf Memory Alpha Diskussion:Artikelvorlage für Bücher anzufragen. Die Entscheidung würde sich ja evtl auch direkt auf diese Artikelvorlage auswirken. Ist auch besser es später zu machen, wenn die Sidebar drin ist. Sonst kommt man noch voll durcheinander... :-) -- 20:46, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist aber schade... ...dass du dich auf unbestimmte Zeit zurückziehen möchtest/musst. Ich hoffe es gibt keinen unglücklichen Umstände, die dich dazu drängen. In jedem Fall möchte ich dir für deine wertvolle und kontinuierliche Mitarbeit danke und hoffe, dass du bald mal wieder vorbeischauen und auch mitwirken kannst! -- 16:40, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Da möchte ich mich Plasmarelais anschließen! Sehr schade, da du bisher sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hast. Wenn das mit der letzten Diskussion zu tun hat, das kriegt man hin oder? -- 16:48, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich kann mich auch nur anschließen, Deine Arbeit hier war immer bemerkenswert. Ohne Dir sonst irgendwelche schlimmen Gründe wünschen zu wollen hoffe ich wirklich, dass Deine Entscheidung nicht die Folge von irgendwelchen Geschehnissen hier in der MA ist. So was sollte man doch regeln können.--Bravomike 17:10, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bedauer es sehr das du dich erstmal zurück ziehst, deine Arbeit mit den Bildern, Episoden, Darstellern und Sprechern waren echt bemerkenswert. Ich hoffe es regelt sich alles bei dir, ansonsten wünsche ich dir natürlich auch alles Gute. --Klossi 22:01, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, das mit der letzten Diskussion habe ich eben erst geschnallt. Es ist eben wirklich schade, aber ich kann es niemandem verübeln sich zurückzuziehen, wenn man sich so sehr ärgert. Denn manchmal fällt es einfach schwer, sich nicht entmutigen zu lassen, wenn Ärger und Verzweiflung darüber, wie der ein oder andere User in Einzelfällen mit seinem Verhalten, seinen Äußerungen oder seinem Wissen komplett daneben liegt, überwiegen. Nein, ich meine niemanden konkret und das ist ja auch eine Ausnahme – aber zuweilen eben schmerzlich. -- 08:41, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sagen wir es so, diese eine "Antwort" hatte das Faß zum Überlaufen gebracht und mich neben ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten (privat und beruflich) dazu bewogen einfach mal einen kleinen "Urlaub" einzulegen... Jetzt ist der Kopf aber wieder frei, auch wenn ich es zunächst langsamer angehen lassen will - btw: danke für Eure aufmunternden Worte ;) --Pflaume 09:38, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist wirklick schön zu lesen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du dich doch nicht ganz abwendest. Lass es ruhig langsam angehen; lieber nur ein bisschen Pflaume, als gar keiner ;-) Willkommen zurück! -- 09:51, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Willkommen zurück ‎ Auch von mir erstmal ein Willkommen zurück, freut mich das du wieder da bist und es ist schön, dass sich wieder einer um die Bilder, Darsteller bzw Sarstellerübersichten kümmert. --Klossi 18:44, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Datei:Besatzungsmitglied im Kleid.jpg Hey eine Waise Vorraussicht so hast du mir die Sucharbeit ersparrt ich Dank dir :) --Klossi 19:59, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild von Sulu Du lädst ja immer so tolle Portraits hoch. Kannst du mal dieses Bild Datei:Sulu 2267.jpg als rematered Version hoch laden, weil die Qualität und Optik einfach besser ist, ich dank dir schon mal im Vorraus. --Klossi 18:42, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Personensidebar Hi Pflaume, danke für den Hinweis mit der Personen-Sidebar. Werde mir die Diskussion bei Gelegenheit durchlesen und vllt. etwas dazu beitragen. --[[Soundtrek]] 14:09, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage Hallo, ich habe mal ne Frage an dich. Du hast bei die Darstellergallerie angelegt, diese habe ich bei , und angelegt. Bei der TAS Gallerie hast du eine leere Spalte benutzt. Diese habe auch ich bei TOS und ENT benutzt, allerdings hat Shisma gesagt, ich dürfte keine Leeren Spalten benutzen. Darf man diese jetzt doch verwenden?--[[Soundtrek]] 06:41, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wäre auch für 5 Bilder pro Zeile und hab auch nichts gegen leere Spalten. Müssen mal Shisma fragen, was er dagegen hat.--[[Soundtrek]] 10:48, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) getauschte Bilder Hallo! Ich habe eben die vier Bilder, die wir mit der MA/en geteilt haben gelöscht. Eines aber war bereits unseres, hatte aber vlt keinen passenden Namen. Das hab ich jetzt mal auf den richtigen Dateinamen verschoben und deine Datei draufgeladen: Datei:Navaar 2154.jpg. Ich hoffe, das ist so in deinem Interesse? So haben wir nämlich noch die beiden anderen Versionen der Datei aufgehoben. -- 05:48, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Links von RW-Orte auf InUniverse-Orte Hallochen! Habe ich das richtig erkannt, dass du die Kategorie:Synchronsprecher nach Links auf InUniverse-Orte durchsucht hast? :-) Wenn ich nichts übersehen habe (aber ich glaube das habe ich...), dürften die Kats Kategorie:Darsteller und Kategorie:Produktion frei davon sein. Wenn du die Synchro gemacht hast, fehlt dann noch etwas? Danke! -- 10:23, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Warum? warum?-- 17:13, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :genau die Frage, die ich mir grad auch gestellt hab. Siehe deine Diskussionsseite. --Pflaume 17:14, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Vorlage:Hauptdarsteller VOY Mit dieser Vorlage beabsichtige ich, Speicherplatz zu sparen. Bei den vielen Episoden sammelt sich viel an. Falls Personen keinen Auftritt oder mehrere Rollen haben, lasse ich die Vorlage aus. Gruß-- 17:42, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Arbeit mit den Darstellerübersichten nicht zertören. Ich mache die Änderungen rückgängig und lasse die Vorlage löschen. Einverstanden?-- 17:51, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Hatte ich auch zuerst vor, habe es aber dann doch gelassen. In Zukunft! Gruß-- 18:20, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Wollte dir nur noch mal bescheid geben, dass ich einen Löschantrag gemacht habe.-- 18:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Stimmgerecht Hallochen! Als der Bot eben nach toten Weblinks gesucht hat, ist aufgefallen, dass www.stimmgerecht.net ihre Ordnerstruktur umgestellt hat und jetzt wohl alle Links eine 404 sind. Ich habe mal die Vorlage:Stimmgerecht erstellt, die nur die ID und ggf. den Namen auf Stimmgerecht benötigt. Da müssten wir mal nach und nach alle Links entsprechend mit ner Vorlage versehen. Das sind übrigens im Einzelnen: Andreas Conrad, Anke Reitzenstein, Barbara Ratthey, Bernd Rumpf, Christian Rode, Cornelia Meinhardt, Detlef Bierstedt, Ernst Meincke, Florian Krüger-Shantin, Ingo Albrecht, Joseline Gassen, Karin David, Karin Grüger, Kaspar Eichel, Katja Nottke, Katrin Fröhlich, Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif, Klaus-Dieter Klebsch, Maja Dürr, Marlin Wick, Martina Treger, Norbert Langer, Norbert Schwarz, Raimund Krone, Regina Lemnitz, Reinhard Kuhnert, Rita Engelmann, Sabine Strobel, Thomas Danneberg, Thomas Kästner, Viola Sauer. Ich werd schon mal anfangen... :-) -- 09:16, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also vllt hab ich mich ein bisschen ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Das ist natürlich keine Arbeitsanweisung, sondern allenfalls ein Hinweis. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen ;-) -- 09:23, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Erledigt ;-) -- 20:11, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Darstellerlisten Voyager Erneut muss ich der wegen der Darstellerlisten um Verzeihung bitten. Ich wollte dir helfen, aber wusste nicht, dass ich das vorher mit dir absprechen sollte. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, kann ich dir weiterhin helfen, wenn nicht dann nicht. -- 10:40, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die ausführliche Erklärung der Vorgehensweise. Ich werde jetzt mit den Listen von DS9 Staffel 1 beginnen.-- 12:04, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re: Bilderaktion Die Dopplung habe ich nicht bemerkt. Ich versuche erstmal alle Bilder zu übernehmen, bei denen keine Umbenennenung nötig ist. Ich bringe sie dabei auch gleich auf 3:4. Offenbar wurde eines der Galt-Bilder auch nicht genutzt, ich habe es gelöscht. Aber vielen Dank für den Hinweis - auch wenn das vllt noch öfter vorkommen könnte ;-) -- 20:03, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) bitte benutze das -Tag nur für Zitate :) - 16:58, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Captain Janeway wird als Zitat benutzt :-D --Pflaume 16:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re: Namendarstellung der Darstellerlisten in den Serienartikeln Danke, dass du mich auf dieses Thema angesprochen hast. Meinetwegen könnte ich mich in den Serienartikeln mit z. B. Benjamin Lafayette Sisko anfreunden, allerdings gibt es auch Fälle, in denen ich dies ungünstig finde, wie z. B. Harry S. L. Kim (hat ein IP-User letztens geschrieben), daher denke ich, dass es besser ist, die Personen so anzugeben, wie sie im Vorspann/Abspann (bei TOS) genannt werden. Jedenfalls teile ich auch deine Meinung, dass wir einheitlich vorgehen müssen. Gruß-- 13:24, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bild gelöscht Habe das Bild gelöscht. Allerdings solltest du das dann auch neu verlinken auf deiner Benutzerseite. Wollte dort nicht drin rumarbeiten. Ist ja deine Seite.--Tobi72 15:01, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, hab total vergessen, die Veränderung auf meiner Seite und auf der Mugato-Seite zu berücksichtigen. ;) --Pflaume 18:37, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 2010 Re: Maura Kann doch mal passiert, ist mir schon so oft passiert, dass ich ausversehen die falsche Quelle reinkopiert habe. nobody its perfekt :) (währe ja auch langweilig wenn es so währe) --Klossi 21:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re: MA/en-Bilder Danke für den Hinweis, aber ich werde sowieso keine MA/en-Bilder von mir aus nutzen (nicht mehr), eher im Gegenteil. Dazu übrigens ein kleines Kompliment, vor meiner Pause hatten wir knapp 700 Bilder, jetzt sind wir bei unter 250. Ich schätze mal, da hast speziell Du einiges zu beigetragen. Auf jeden Fall waren die drei Bilder heute bereits in Artikeln eingebunden, aber nicht erfasst. Das hilft dann ja auch keinem, deswegen habe ich Bildbeschreibungen angelegt. Aber wie gesagt, ich selbst werde keine neuen einbinden.--Bravomike 22:13, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Adminkandidat Hallo Pflaume. Nur zur Info: Habe dich gerade als Adminkandidat vorgeschlagen. Siehe hier: Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten--Tobi72 22:40, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Glückwunsch für den neuen Status. Die Wahl war einstimmig.--Tobi72 09:57, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 14:50, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Auch von mir Glückwünsche zum neuen Status --Klossi 18:23, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank. Freut mich sehr. ;) --Pflaume 17:09, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Glückwunsch natürlich! -- 17:10, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Glückwünsche zu deinem neuen Status auch von mir. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:13, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Auch ich gratuliere (wenn auch etwas spät) zum neuen Admin-Posten! -- 18:41, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re:Benutzerseite-Edit Alles verstanden und gelesen. Das mit ice-t keine ahnung was ich da gemacht habe. Ich glaube am anfang war ich etwas viel übereifrig ich werde mich in zukunft zurückhalten. Ich bitte mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. achja, wenns geht könnte ice-t gelöscht werden, wenn ich was tun kann um das zu entschädigen lass es mich bitte wissen --19:34, 24. Mär. 2010 Wert ich tun.--STFan 22:20, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Personenbilder Hallo, ich wollte Dich nur kurz auf Personenbilder, die auch als Uniformbilder genutzt werden, ansprechen. Mir ist jetzt ein- oder zweimal (heute war es Fellini, der andere Fall war, glaube ich, Ezri) aufgefallen, dass Du beim Ersetzen solcher Bilder durch Portraits manchmal nicht beachtest, dass die Bilder auch für die Uniformen genutzt werden, und da braucht man ja mehr als nur eine Nahaufnahme vom Gesicht. Natürlich sind die Portraits für die Personenartikel besser, aber wenn das Bild eben doppelt genutzt wird ist es vielleicht besser, in einem solchen Fall ein komplett neues Bild hochzuladen, um so beiden Verwendungszwecken gerecht zu werden. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 18:41, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, Ezri war es nicht, aber irgendwer anderes. Natürlich hast Du Recht, dass Uniformartikel möglichst eigene Bilder haben sollten. Nur ist das in der Vergangenheit in den wenigsten Fällen so gemacht worden. Sehr oft waren die vorliegenden Bilder zuerst im Uniformartikel (und wurden auch dafür zurechtgeschnitten) und sind dann später in den Personenartikel gewandert, weil man eben kein anderes hatte. Wenn so was also passiert sollte man wirklich lieber ein komplett neues Bild für den Personenartikel hochladen (und dann gegebenfalls später das andere auch noch mal für den Uniformartikel optimieren). :Übrigens, das Bild hieß „Fellini2“ weil unter Bild:Fellini.jpg ein MA/en-Bild liegt. Es gab mal eine kurze Zeit lang den Versuch, Namen, unter denen MA/en-Bilder liegen, nicht zu vergeben, weil man dann immernoch beide Bilder gleichzeitig nutzen kann. Hat sich aber herausgestellt, dass das wenig sinnvoll ist, vor allem weil wir jetzt ja am Besten ganz darauf verzichten wollen.--Bravomike 11:30, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke Ich find drei Tage fast ein bisschen wenig, wenn man bedenkt, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit hier rumspamt. Gruß--Joe-le 21:15, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Gallatin.jpg Hallo, ich habe gesehen, dass du bei der oben genannten Datei eine neue Version hochgeladen hast und wollte dich dabei fragen, was du mit "closeup" meinst. Das Bild war ja bereits in 3:4 und deswegen verstehe ich das nicht ganz. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 11:46, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ach so, verstehe. Zukünftig werde ich dann versuchen, die 3:4/Portraits als Closeup hochzuladen. Danke für die Antwort -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 11:55, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Willkommen zurück! Tja, das ist nur eine Frage des Willens! Da ich ein Psychopath bin, verbeiße ich mich solange in eine Sache, bis sie nachgibt. Oder ich ändere einfach meine Meinung über diese Sache. Wie du weißt, oder vielleicht auch nicht weißt, funktioniert beides. Man kann jedes Ziel erreichen, wenn man es entweder entschlossen verfolgt, oder es entschlossen links liegen lässt. Ich habe es entschlossen verfolgt und daher erreicht - nach sechs Monaten. Ein Problem folgte dem anderen, vermutlich weil wir hier versucht haben, den Ochsen hinter den Pflug zu spannen. 22:43, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Error 404 Ja, das "de" in der URL wurde nach vorne gesetzt: Forum:Moving the language codes. Deswegen hats nicht mehr gefunzt. Das könnte bestimmt noch woanders auftauchen. Danke für den Hinweis! -- 20:41, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kelby (Spiegeluniversum).jpg Hey ich bin ein Hellseher, ich wollte dieses Bild erst als Szenen Bild für die Folge nehmen und hab dieses nochmals neu hoch geladen, hab mir aber dann gedacht das du dieses Bild eh irgendwann als Portrait nochmal hoch lädst und deswegen hab ich im Nachhinein doch nicht für die Episode genommen. Eine Waise Vorraussicht. --Klossi 20:47, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bei Kelby hab ich, wie du ja jetzt im Artikel siehst, ein alternatives Bild gefunden. Mit den anderen Bild, das hat ich damals aus der eng MA, als die deutsche MA noch in den Kindernschuhen steckte. Doch dieses Bild ist eigentlich eine Fotomontage der Szene, da einige Licht und Qualmeffekte entfernt bzw bearbeitet wurden, um die Figuren besser zum Ausdruck zu bringen. --Klossi 21:08, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE:Bild für Immer die Last mit den Tribbles verschoben Danke, habs erst einmal erkedigt. Werde das heute Abend in mein Offline-Dokument noch übertragen.--Tobi72 06:56, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Keine Diskussion Es geht darum, dass die Sperre 1 3 falsch ist, aus ganz sachlichen Gruenden. Ich kann Dich ja schlecht als Adminstrator angreifen, wenn Du mit Sperren, Loeschen, Diskussionsverbot, meine Diskussionsseite sperren reagierst. Das wuerde ja asofort die Solidaritaet der anderen Adminstratoren und der Star Trek Wiki Community ausloesen. Das mit den Bilder habe ich erklaert, es war ein Versehen (Speichern statt Vorschau) und Absicht (Zeigen und speichern), weil diese Bilder ja dort nicht hingehoeren, sondern auf meine Diskussionsseite, wei Du ja sehen kannst. Keiner der Saetze, die zur Sperre 1 3 gefuehrt haben, rechtfertigt eine 1 3 1 Sperre. Ausserdem habe ich das Recht mich gegen falsche und ungerechtfertigte Sperren durch Dich als Administrator zu wehren, natuerlich auch ueber Wikia. Das mit Deiner bequehmen Troll und Elch Argumentation ist nur billig, weil niemand etwas genau damit anfangen kann. Wieso kopierst Du zum Beispiel die 25 Kbyte Diskussion nicht auf die Hauptseite mit einem entsprechenden Klickbutton. Wenn es eine interne Diskussion waere, waere ja das OK, wenn man diese Diskussion nur ueber Zuletzt geandert findet, wenn es aber eine Diskussion ist an alle Star Trek Wiki intessierten, dann gehoert ein solcher Button auf die Hauptseite, weil viele es nur dort finden koennen (meine Erfahrung). Sachlich sind meine Argumente richtig, ich habe fast 2 Jahrzehnte Star Trek Erfahrung, was mir richtig gegen den Strich geht ist die Militarisierung dieses Wikis. Ich habe Star Trek nie als Militaerisch empfunden, sondern rein als Science Fiction. Du erinnerst mich an die Borg, die passen sich auch immer an die Waffen der zu Assimilierenden an. Nur zur Erinnerung Sperren Loeschen Diskussionsverbot hat keinen Sinn, schliesslich wurde das Internet von der Forschungabteilung des Pentagons erfunden um immer eine Kommunikiationsmoeglichkeit zu haben. 94.193.97.141 06:21, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob es sinnvoll ist, dass ich mich hier einmische. Offensichtlich geht es um die Sperre der IP 82.109.84.114. Dazu Folgendes: Selbst wenn man die Vorgeschichte dieser IP (5 Sperrungen zuvor! außer Acht lässt ist eine Sperre allein auf Grundlage der beiden letzten Beiträge (Versuch der Kaperung einer Diskussion; unthematisches Zuspammen einer Diskussion) gerechtfertigt. Wenn Du, was ich vermute, die besagte IP bist, dann zeigt auch allein dieser Beitrag, dass die Sperre gerechtfertigt ist: Diese Diskussion gehört unter keinen Umständen in wie auch immer gearteter Form auf die Hauptseite dieses Wikis. Der Vorschlag, wenn er den ernst gemeint ist, ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Funktionsweise dieser Wiki-Gemeinschaft nicht respektiert und missachtet wird. Der abschließende Hinweis auf die Geschichte des Internets ist für diese Diskussion vollkommen irrelevant, und irrelevante Beiträge waren ein weiterer Grund für die Sperrung. Was die sachliche Richtigkeit Deiner Argumente/der Argumente der IP angeht, so muss ich sagen, dass ich mich auf Anhieb auf kein einziges sachliches Argument erinnern kann. Um ehrlich zu sein macht diese Diskussion auch nicht den Eindruck, als würdest Du auf sachliche Argumente reagieren können. Sie scheint sich statt dessen wieder in die Richtung zu entwickeln, die überhaupt zur Sperrung geführt haben. Ich erkläre also hiermit, dass ich es durchaus unterstützten würde, wenn weitere Diskussionen zu diesem Fall im Keim erstickt werden und in diesem Zusammenhang genutzte IPs ebenfalls (kurzfristig) gesperrt werden. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass hier Diskussionen unterdrückt werden, sondern dass wir uns gegen Trollerei verteidigen.--Bravomike 07:39, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Pflaume hoffe bist mir nicht Böse, dass ich den Beitrag von 94.194.61.128 Rückgängig gemacht habe, aber das war mal wieder so ein Sinnlos Beitrag von 82.109.84.114 als Rache für die Sperrung. --Klossi 14:46, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Anführungszeichen Korrekt sind die Zeichen „&“, deswegen bin ich schon dafür, die zu benutzen. Ich musste mich aber auch erst daran gewöhnen, die auch wirklich zu benutzen bzw. immer unten zu klicken statt einfach zu tippen. Was den Bot-Einsatz angeht: Da werde ich Plasmarelais gleich mal drauf ansprechen.--Bravomike 12:55, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC Externer Link Habe bei Beowulf die deutsche Wikiseite verlinkt (meinte ich auf jeden Fall) und jetzt landet der Link in der englischen Version - was habe ich denn falsche gemacht? --One of four 12:06, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Schon erledigt... Bitte verwende die -Vorlage. Das hilft.--Tobi72 12:12, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Der Kollege Tobi72 war wohl schneller: siehe hier. Nutze am besten beim nächsten Mal direkt die Wikipedia-Vorlage, das geht schneller und ist unkomplizierter ;) --Pflaume 12:16, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Noch eine Kleinigkeit: Das www war das Problem. www.wikipedia.org leitet weiter auf --> en.wikipedia.org. Wenn du die deutsche Seite direkt verlinken willst, musst du de.wikipedia.org oder viel besser die Vorlage nehmen.--Tobi72 12:19, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Tarul-etek Das mit den Kategorien ist seltsam, das ist mir aber gerade erst letztens auch passiert. Weiß nicht, woran das liegen kann. (Vermutlich daran, dass ich Monobook benutze, Du auch?) Wg. Frankenstein: 17 neue Artikel – Respekt--Bravomike 16:12, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Naja, bei mir halt bis jetzt auch nur einmal. Vielleicht wurde das Problem ja inzwischen behoben.--Bravomike 20:18, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank für den Tipp.Ich find das Lied irgentwie cool.Lt.Commander Data 17:49, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RE: Sperrung Vandalismus Habs schon gesehen und auch wieder geändert, Danke für den Hinweis. --Klossi 09:05, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Märtyrer Da hast Du natürlich Recht. Aber so wie es vorher dastand klang es so, als reiche es schon aus, wenn man bereit ist, zu sterben, um eine Märtyrer zu werden. Das ist ja aber nicht ausreichend, man muss schon mindestens leiden. Wenn Du einen alternativen Formulierungsvorschlag hast, dann mach nur! --Bravomike 18:21, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Sehr gute Formulierung, finde ich perfekt so!--Bravomike 18:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Süßigkeit/en Ich hätte es gerne so gahandhabt wie z.B. Handschellen (Diskussion), da Süßigkeit im normalen Sprachgebrauch kaum Verwendung findet und nur als Plural verwendet wird. Wir haben einige solcher Ausnahmen.--Tobi72 18:18, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Credit-Archiv Feine Sache! Eine Frage: Ist es Absicht, dass Du bei den Bildern nicht die Screencap-Vorlage benutzt hast?--Bravomike 21:16, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Du Dir was dabei gedacht hattest. Solange es wirklich nur um den Titel geht wäre ich schon dafür, die in die Episodenkategorie zu werfen, aber wenn mehr dazu kommt, dann passt das vielleicht wirklich nicht. Gastrollen jedenfalls sind interessant, obwohl das für TOS nicht das größte Problem ist. Trekcore hat die Originalcredits, und die sind bei Fragen wie „Wie schreibt man den Namen?“ ja auschlaggebend.--Bravomike 21:30, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Da stimme ich Dir auf jeden Fall zu. Theodor Hess ist noch so ein Fall--Bravomike 21:42, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Tuvoks Flashbacks Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei der Episodenbeschreibung, ich habe mich ja auch daran versucht, aber es war extrem schwer, obwohl ich sie hin und her bearbeitet habe.... Also ich hoffe du hast mehr Erfolg! --One of four 15:59, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Tal Shiar Ah, danke für die Klarstellung. Ich hatte den Satz beim ersten Lesen so verstanden, als wäre die ganze Prometheus-Aktion seine eigene Idee gewesen. Wenn ich mit den jetzt noch mal anschaue, wird aber vollkommen klar, dass sich das eigenmächtig nur auf die Übergabe bezieht. Tut mir Leid, da habe ich einfach oberflächlich gelesen und vorschnell gehandelt.--Bravomike 08:08, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Sarpeidons_Zerstörung.jpg Hi Pflaume, wäre es nicht besser gewesen die balkenlose Variante des Bildes zu bewahren? Ich wollte es in die Gallerie vom Artikel Sarpeidon stecken und mit der TOS-Episode Portal in die Vergangenheit als Quelle verknüpfen. Bei der Bildbeschreibung wollte ich noch in der Klammer stehen haben: im Vordergrund: die flüchtende Enterprise. Was meinste? -- EyeOfTheBeholder 17:36, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay Klossi hat da die Enterprise rausgeschnitten und das neue Bild reingestellt, meinetwegen kann es so bleiben, obwohl die Dramatik darunter leidet. Ich hak das jetzt ab. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 17:40, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bilder Ja, ich habe auch eigentlich nicht vorgehabt irgendwelche willkürlichen Bilder von den Charakteren hochzuladen, keine Bange!, und, wie ich meine, ist das Bild von Deela auch durchaus ein gelungener "Shot" und ich würde auch weiteren Charakteren möglichst gelungene Portraits verleihen. Abgesehen davon habe ich jetzt auch gespeichert, dass ich dann die InUniverse Namen verwenden muss. Das mit dem 3:4-Verhältnis ist für mich etwas schwierig zu lösen, da ich derzeit nur Paint zur Bearbeitung habe und, wie ich denke, dieses Programm mir keine vernünftigen Hilfsmittel bereitstellt. Irgendwie werde ich das aber deichseln und vielleicht erstmal wirklich nur vorhandene Bilder in den Charakter-Artikeln dann einfügen. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 20:01, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Vorlagenhilfen Ja, das dürfte MediaWiki:Edittools sein. Sorry, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. -- 11:32, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mike Dugan Hatte die Kat gemäß der MA/en gesetzt, wo er auch als Stuntman geführt wird, in der Kategorie "stunt performers". --D47h0r 20:08, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Ersetzen von Bildern Ja, danke, habe ich mitbekommen. Ich wollte es quasi nur mal persönlich ausprobieren, besonders weil mir aufgefallen war, dass sich bei einem Wechsel des Seitenverhältnisses das sofort ändert. Jetzt sieht man das alte Bild, nur zusätzlich noch verzerrt. Alles sehr seltsam, und vor allem eben ärgerlich.--Bravomike 22:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: "Alte Cardassianische Straße" oder allgemein zu Diskussionen um die Lemmawertigkeit Ich verstehe voll und ganz, was Du meinst, nur weiß ich auch keine Lösung. Das ist eben ein ganz systematisches Problem, dass wir bei uns immer haben: Diskussionen werden groß mit Grundsatzfragen angestoßen, ufern unglaublich aus, und am Ende schlafen sie ein, ohne dass wir zu einem Ergebnis kommen. Vielleicht ist der „Fall ‚alte cardassianische Straße‘“ gar nicht so ungünstig, als Zeichen jedenfalls. Einzelfälle regen wenigstens immer zu Diskussionen an, und letztendlich läuft es doch sowieso darauf hinaus, dass ein Konsens immer Ausnahmen in Einzelfällen erlaubt. Es wird also immer solche Einzefalldiskussionen geben. Es gibt nur zwei Probleme: erstens muss man dann auch die Einzelfälle zu einem Ende bringen, und darf sie nicht einfach einschlafen lassen (Diskussion:Negligé, Diskussion:Silence, um nur Fälle der jüngeren Vergangenheit zu nennen), und zweitens kommen wir in solchen Diskussionen immer wieder zu dem Punkt, an dem wir gerne eine zentrale Vorschrift zitieren würden, um damit zu entscheiden zu können. Und damit landen wir dann in einem Teufelskreis…--Bravomike 20:25, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Du kennst dich doch mit den Synchronsprechern aus mir fällt auf, dass in den VOY-Folgen die Computerstimme von Regine Albrecht gesprochen wird. Allerdings ändert in letzter Zeit ein IP diese Synchronsprecherin gegen Margot Rothweiler. Ist diese Änderung korrekt oder ist da wieder ein Troll aktiv. --Klossi 08:09, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, ich glaub dir das schon das dies eine Menge Arbeit ist vorallem bei den vielen Synchronsprechern und das Schwierige ist dabei ja auch das manche Sprecher ja wirklich ziemlich ähnlich klingen.--Klossi 09:46, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Noch nicht angelegte Artikel Hallo Pflaume! Ich habe bei Delphin einen Link bewusst nicht zum nicht vorhandenen Artikel Säugetier angelegt, sondern zu Tier, da ich nicht weiß, ob der Begriff "Säugetier" überhaupt fällt oder nicht und somit kanonisch ist oder nicht. Vielleicht fällt dir ja irgend eine Szene ein, aber da ich es nicht weiß, wollte ich keinen toten Link erzeugen, der eventuell gar nicht "zum Leben" erweckt wird. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß sein mag, dass der Begriff Säugetier fällt, erstmal weiß ich es per se nicht. Ich habe beim Lesen mancher Artikel mit vielen Links zu noch nicht erstellten Artikeln sowieso das Gefühl, dass willkürlich Links erzeugt wurden und keiner weiß ob diese überhaupt kanonisch sind, das wollte ich vermeiden. Gruß! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 20:23, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Da darf ich mich doch hoffentlich so von der Seite einmischen. Um die Sache um die Kanonität zu klären, gemäß dem Transkript wird in Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart der Satz "They're not, they're mammals just like you and me." von Gillian erwähnt. Und bekannterweise meint mammals übersetzt Säugetiere. Vgl dazu auch einfach die MA/en.--D47h0r 20:32, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Prima! Mir fehlte halt genau so eine Quelle. Klar, es ist kaum möglich, dass so ein Begriff wie "Säugetier" bei Star Trek nicht fällt, aber grundsätzlich bin ich halt bei sowas vorsichtig. Ein weiterer Gedanke ist bei mir auch noch, eine eventuell ähnliche Diskussion zu vermeiden wie diese hier. Daher suche ich mittlerweile erstmal in "höheren" Klassifikationen. Eine Frage ergibt sich somit also automatisch: welchen Gedanken gibt es in der MA, Säugetier nicht unter Tier einzuordnen, während viele andere Begriffe zusammengeführt werden? -- EyeOfTheBeholder 20:43, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das mit dem "bei MA/en schauen ob es den Artikel gibt", das hatte ich noch nicht so oft getan, ist aber eine gute Idee das öfter zu tun. Aber deine andern Tipps, z.B. chakoteya, wende ich schon länger an. Allerdings während des Verfassens von Delphin war ich zugegebenermaßen etwas faul und habe einfach "Tier" genommen, weil ich in dem Moment auch nicht sicher war ob "Säugetier" in Betracht kommt wenn es den Artikel "Tier" schon gibt. In Zukunft werde ich aber mehr Recherchemühen aufwenden wenn ich einen Artikel verfasse oder erweitere :). -- EyeOfTheBeholder 23:30, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jeremy-Worley-Grundschule Hey Pflaume, hast Du die Informationen über Lehrer und Schüler aus einem Script oder aus der Folge. Gruß--Sisko2375 20:32, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Hey Pflaume, Danke für die Infos, das hilft mir weiter, Gruß--Sisko2375 15:32, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Nachfrage Anmerkung in Forum:AZL Star Trek Internet-Meme Machen wir uns nichts vor, Userdiskussionen sind nicht privat, sondern öffentlich. Jeder liest mit und ab und an mischen sich besonders eifrige auch gerne mal ein. Fakt ist, solche persönlichen Anfeidungen erzeugen eine schlechte Stimmung bei allen Usern. So etwas gehört nicht in einen öffentlichen Artikelraum, sondern man kann das persönlich per Email klären. --Joe-le 15:52, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das stimmt, das war sicher nicht der richtige Ort. Ist mir aber leider auch erst später aufgefallen und ändert an der Sache grundsätzlich nichts. Entspannung muss sein, gerade wenn man wie Du sehr viel Zeit in dieses Projekt investierst. Ich würde es allerdings persönlich schade finden, wenn die Pause größer werden sollte, denn ich verfolge mit großer Begeisterung deine Arbeit, auch gerade an den neuen ~-Artikeln. --Joe-le 16:50, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mit aller Macht Hi Pflaume! Deine Auszeit war ja recht kurz und du schlägst wieder mit aller Macht zu, wie ich gerade auf der Startseite sehe. Na dann bleibt mir nur zu sagen, welcome back! :) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 12:45, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Auch von mir ein Willkommen zurück, endlich werden wieder die namenlosen Figuren aus dem Hintergrund bearbeitet :)--Klossi 18:02, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke, Euch beiden ;) Ich hab eben ein Herz für die armen Namenlosen :) Muss zugeben, dass es Spaß macht, so ins Detail zu gehen und dank des neuen Systems für namenlose Personen/Objekte kann ich (oder besser gesagt: können WIR) das in Zukunft noch geordneter und effizienter angehen, auch wenn ich erst jetzt so richtig merke, wie viel das eigentlich mit der Zeit schon geworden ist (und noch werden kann). Aber ich seh das frei nach dem Motto: "Es gibt viel zu tun, packen wir es an!". Hab mir auch für die nächste Zeit vorgenommen mich vor allem in die Arbeit zu vertiefen und nen großen Bogen um jegliche Diskussionsseiten zu machen (soweit es denn möglich ist) :-D --Pflaume 21:45, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist mal ein guter Vorsatz ;) Gut, dass Du das neue System gleich so umsetzt, ich bin überrascht, wie praktisch das ist.--Bravomike 21:54, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Seh das genau so ich arbeite auch lieber an den Artikeln, als wegen jeder Kleinigkeit endlose Diskussionen zu führen, bei denen am Ende eh nichts wirkliches dabei rauskommt. Da macht das Schreiben von Artikeln doch viel mehr Spass. --Klossi 05:52, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: ~/Spezies/TAS/1x06/1 Das habe ich nicht gewusst, danke für den Hinweis. Jetzt, wo Du es mir sagst, sehe ich auch, warum das so ist. Ungünstig.--Bravomike 18:27, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, und dazu kommt ja noch, dass die Überschriftenebene variabel ist. Besser drauf verzichten.--Bravomike 20:53, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Leo Hey Pflaume, wo hast Du denn das Bild gefunden, habe alles durch geschaut aber das Bild war nicht dabei. Gruß --Sisko2375 20:20, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Hey Pflaume, ich dachte wir sollen keine Bilder aus der en/MA übernehmen!!, da habe ich das auch gesehen. Gruß--Sisko2375 20:30, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, ich hatte gerade auf speichern gedrückt, da bin ich selbst auf diese Idee gekommen, aber trotzdem Danke für deine Antwort. Gruß --Sisko2375 21:03, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ~/Spezies/Film/4/1 Hey Pflaume, Sorry habe das zuspät gesehen. Gruß--Sisko2375 21:13, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem ;) --Pflaume 21:18, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hochskalieren oder neu hochladen Hi Pflaume. Ich hab gesehen, dass du zwei Bilder von mir hochskaliert hast. Ich kann die auch neu hochladen im korrekten Format, wenn das besser wäre. Dann wäre der Ausschnitt eben etwas größer. Gruß--Joe-le 21:53, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, dann ich es so. Sieht ja auch ganz ordentlich aus so.--Joe-le 22:04, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Linkfix "Der Doktor" Ok ich wollte dies eh bald ändern wenn ich bei dieserFolge angekommen bin, da wird dies dann auch dem neuen Standart angepasst. --Klossi 17:10, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Verschieben Hallo Pflaume, Du bis ja fleißig dabei, die ganzen „unbenannten“ Spezies und Planeten usw. zu verschieben. Wenn man da die Weiterleitung unterdrückt muss man aber daran denken, auch die Interwikilinks in anderen Sprachversionen zu korrigieren (also meistens von en zu uns), sonst laufen die ins Leere. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 01:40, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, klar, ich habe auch erst ein wenig später daran gedacht. Was die Sache mit dem Bot angeht (das war damals übrigens, glaube ich, noch ein anderer Bot, nämlich Morn), da weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, ob der das fixen kann. So weit ich weiß, kann er nur neue Interwikis hinzufügen, wo vorher keine waren, aber nicht erkennen, wenn sich ein Link geändert hat. Auf jeden Fall war es nur ein Hinweis, ich sehe ja, und kann mir gut vorstellen, was das für ein Aufwand ist, das alles zu ändern. Danke--Bravomike 11:08, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Darstellerartikel Hi Pflaume, ja das stimmt die Darstellerartikel sind leider etwas kurz geraten. Das liegt daran, dass ich, wenn ich eine Episodenzusammenfassung schreibe, versuche möglich keine roten Links zurückzulassen, sowohl in der Zusammenfassung, als auch im Meta-Teil (gelingt natürlich nicht immer). Ich versuche mich dabei eigentlich an Memory Alpha:Perfektion ist nicht erforderlich zu halten und bin durchaus der Meinung, besser ein kurzer Artikel, als gar kein Artikel, denn oftmals ist es leichter, Informationen in einen bestehenden Artikel einzufügen, als gleich einen neuen Artikel anzulegen. Zu den kürzlich angelegten Artikeln muss ich sagen, dass ich schlicht nicht mehr an Informtionen gefunden habe. Meine Quellen sind dabei die MA/en, Imdb.de und Wikipedia.de. und da hab ich nicht einmal für jeden Darsteller einen Eintrag gefunden, bzw. Geburtsdaten oder einen Geburtsort. Ich habe dann versucht, möglichst alle Star-Trek-Rollen einzufügen und dachte, damit ist der Artikel eigentlich kein Stub mehr, da dies hier ja eine Star-Trek-Enzyklopädie ist. Falls dem nicht so ist, füge ich fortan natürlich immer den Stub-Hinweis ein. Ich weiß, dass Darsteller-Artikel dir sehr am Herzen liegen und staune auch oft über den Umfang der von dir zusammengetragenen Informationen, muss dazu aber sagen, dass mein Schwerpunkt hier eher woanders liegt und ich die Darsteller nur der Ordnung halber anlege. Aber das ist doch das tolle an einem Wiki, jeder bringt seine Stärken und Interessen halt woanders ein... :) Gruß--Joe-le 11:42, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich füg in den Artikeln erstmal ein normales Stub ein. Du kannst das Thema Production-Stub ja mal an zentraler Stelle ansprechen. Also ich hätte nichts dagegen. Gruß--Joe-le 18:30, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Text und Bilder Hey Pflaume, ja ich habe noch so diverse Schwierigkeiten, bei Text und Bildern ich hoffe das ich das noch hinbekomme Gruß--Sisko2375 15:55, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Hey, Danke für den Tipp, aber jetzt habe ich eine spezielle Frage!!! Wenn ich ein Bild hochlade, bekomm ich es nicht gebacken richtig eizutragen "Kategorie::Person", kommt das in Beschreibung hin oder wohin. Gruß--Sisko2375 16:05, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, Dank Dir, das hab ich auch so gemacht, aber habe wohl kein Leerzeichen zwischen den Worten gehabt. Danke Gruß--Sisko2375 16:21, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hi Pflaume, könntest du mir bitte sagen wie hier die normale Bildgröße sein soll? Mit freundlichen Grüßen NCC1701E 14:21, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: In Zusammenhang zum hinzufügen in Artikeln und hochladen von Bildern.NCC1701E 14:58, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re:Bild E'Lis Morgen Pflaume, Sorry das mit dem Bild habe ich nicht gesehen selbstverständlich kann Du dann Bild löschen, ich habe mich bemüht den Haken bei kleine Änderung rauszunehmen habe ihn woll bei dem Artikel vergessen. Gruß--Sisko2375 09:19, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke für´s verschieben - hab leider, weil ich spät dran war, meine Sig vergessen. Sorry--One of four 13:22, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Kein E-Mail-Kontakt Hallo, hatte das noch nie eingeschaltet, da ich keine Mails bekommen möchte. Leider kann ich das nicht nur für einen einschalten.--Tobi72 20:34, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bild Ronin Hey Pflaume, Danke das Du das Bild gelöscht hast, es war ein versehen von mir. Ich hatte Bravo schon Bescheid gesagt der ist aber im Moment nicht Online. Danke. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 21:12, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bild von Ston Hey grüss dich kannst du nochmal dieses Datei:Stonn.jpg nochmal hochladen, da es aufgrund des alt bekannten Fehlers wieder mal Fehlerhaft hochgeladen wurden ist. Hab heute auch mal wieder Bilder hochgeladen und es scheint wieder zu funktionieren. --Klossi 10:06, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Perfekt habs schon gesehen :) --Klossi 18:12, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:InArbeit "Gestern, heute, Morgen..." Hi Pflaume, das mach ich doch glatt. Könntest Du vielleicht auch noch einmal gucken, ob du auch schon einige der anderen unbenannten dieser Episode(n) angelegt hast, weil sie eventuell schon in anderen Episoden vorkamen? Du hast da ja sicher einen besseren Überblick drüber, als ich. Gruß--Joe-le 16:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fletcher Hi Pflaume, ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich Fletcher nach Fletcher (Crewman) verschoben habe, da ich unter Fletcher eine BKL angelegt habe. Wie ich gesehen habe, war Fletcher auf einer deiner Unterseiten verlinkt.--Joe-le 00:14, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC)